Texas
by crashingtide
Summary: E/O smut later
1. Email

Characters arent mine just the story!!!!

Elliott Stabler crawled out of bed shortly after six inthe morning. He showered, dressed and headed out the door quickly. He tried to spend as little time as possible at his new apartment, it was to quite. After his divorced Kathy he moved into this apartment. He thought he would enjoy the space and freedom, and at first he did, but now eight months later he couldn't stand it. As he drove to work he turned the radio up extra loud just to drown out the scilence. He stopped at a red light and noticed Olivias pda slide out from under the passenger side seat. He smiled, she had been looking for it everywhere yesterday. He turned down the radio and pulled out his phone to call and tell her he found it when he noticed the message light flashing on it. He was not one to pry but he was curious as to why she was so upset about someone else finding it. He opened up her inbox and scrolled through her messages careful not to open the new ones. Most of her e-mails were from former ada Alex Cabot who went into witness protection after an assanation attempt. He figured thats why she didn't want anyone else to find it, because everyone thought Alex was dead. He was about to put it down when he noticed his name, this sparked his intrest so he opened the message. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped as he read the message.

_From: Alex Cabot; _

_To: Olivia Benson; _

_Subject: Hey Liv_

_Hey Liv, seriously I don't know why you are trying so hard to deny it to me! I know you better than that! I know that you love Elliott and I know he loves you. You two were meant to be together, you've been dancing around each other for years. Go get him now, while hes still single._

_ Love Alex_

Elliott was shocked. He scrolled up to see what Olivias response was.

_From: Olivia Benson; _

_To:Alex Cabot; _

_Subject: RE: Hey Liv_

_Alex seriously!! Is there anything else you could talk about? What is is about my love life that has you so intrested?_

_ Love ya Liv_

He kept reading, he needed to know if they mentioned him again.

_From: Alex Cabot; _

_To: Olivia Benson; _

_Subject: FACE IT BENSON!!_

_Olivia admit it! I'm right! You know I am! You didn't deny it this time!!! LOL_

_ Love Alex_

_From:Olivia Benson; _

_To: Alex Cabot; _

_Subject: FINE!!! WHATEVER!!!_

_FINE!!!! I admit it!! I have __feelings__ for Elliott!! Are you happy, now leave me alone!!_

_ Love Liv_

Elliott dropped the pda back in the seat and gasped. He knew he was in love with Olivia, but never dreamed she would feel something for didn't know what to do, he wanted to make a move but he didn't know how. He couldn't help the smile that was plastered on his face. The only reason he didn't pick up and move when Kathy took his kids and moved to Utha was Olivia. He knew he couldn't live his life without her in it. He wrote down Alex's e-mail address and saved it just in case, he had a feeling that he was going to need help when it came to getting Olivia to go out with him.


	2. station

Elliott parked his car at the precint and noticed Olivia's was already there. He grabbed his briefcase and her pda and headed inside. Olivia was sitting at her desk working on dd5's and didn't notice him walk in. He set the pda on her desk and took his seat right across from her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"_where was it?" _

_"slid from under the seat at a red light on my way to work" _he said as he turned his computer on and started on his paperwork.

_"oh thank god you found it! I was so worried some nosy person would find it and go snooping around"_

Elliott smiled and laughed as he looked up at her.

_"if your that worried about whatever is on that thing maybe you should put a password on it"_

_"I don't know how" _she admitted with a chuckle

Elliott held out his hand and she cautiously passed it to him. He quickly pulled up the security controls and set her password before handing it back to her with a smirk.

_"whats my password?"_she asked quickly

Elliott pulled out a stack of post its and wrote _Elliott_ on one before folding it up really small and handing it to her with a smirk. Olivia laughed and threw it back at him after reading it.

_"well you'll never forget it" _he joked with a smirk

Olivia shook her head and smiled as she went back to working on her computer. Elliott took this time to send Alex an e-mail.

_From: Elliott Stabler; _

_To: Alex Cabot; _

_Subject: Need some help_

_Hey Alex, I stole your e-mail address from Liv, don't tell her. I need your help getting her to agree to go out with me. Before you ask, yes i'm in love with her. I'm not to sure on how to proceed with her, so if you have any advice let me know._

_Stabler_

Elliott pressed send and went back to work. After a few hours he had an idea, he stood up grabbing his jacket and headed out. Olivia looked at him confused, he just smiled and kept walking.

He walked down to the corner where a street vendor was selling flowers. He wasn't sure if he should get a bouquet or even what type of flower so he called his oldest daughter Maureen for help.

_"hey mo"_ he said when she answered

_"hey daddy what's up?"_

_"I need some advice on what kind of flowers to buy for a lady friend of mine"_

Maureen laughed

_"can i ask who?"_ she asked

_"its ummm its Liv, but please dont say anything about it. Its kind of a new thing"_

Elliott explained nervously

_"This is great!!!! years in the making" _she exclaimed "_get her a single yellow rose, its her favorite color and flower and your not coming on to strong" _

_"Thanks mo"_ he said

_"no problem dad! let me know how it goes."_ Maureen said before hanging up the phone.

Elliott quickly picked a rose and headed back to the precint stopping to grab two coffees on the way. He walked into the squad room and set the coffee and rose on her desk as he walked by.

Olivia smiled his favorite smile and mouthed "thank you". Elliott smiled and took his seat. He looked up from his paperwork and and found her looking over at him.

_"what?!?" _he asked rasing his eyebrows

She waved the rose around. Elliott smiled and laughed.

_"it was lonely so I bought it" _he explained

Olivia nodded her head and seemed to be pleased with his answer. He tried to concentrate on work but he couldn't. He kept stealing quick glances at her to see if she was still smilling. Her smiled always stopped him in his tracks. He wanted so bad to just come out and tell her how he fells but he wanted to ease her into the idea of "them". He knows he has to take it slow and prove himself to her because she won't let just anybody in.

Elliott had so much nervose energy in him that he was bouncing his leg and clicking his pen. Olivia got up from her desk and walked arounto to his. Ahe took the pen from his hand and tossed it on the desk before leaning down and putting her hands on each of his knees.

_" El, your driving me crazy"_

Elliott tried not to notice but the way ahe was leaning over him he could seee straight down her shirt. He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers.

_"Liv, I can see right down your shirt"_he wishpered

_"qiut looking" _she responded quickly

"_im a man, remember"_

_"lets go get lunch"_ she said as she stood up.

Elliott grabbed his jacket and followed her out. They made their way to a mexican restraunt a few blocks away and took a seat in the back.


End file.
